1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to connectors configured to transfer a high frequency signal. More specifically, the present invention relates to a connector configured to reduce insertion loss at a high frequency band.
2. Description of the Related Art
A connector including a wiring board having a three layer structure where an insulation layer is formed on a metal plate and a wiring pattern is formed on the insulation layer has been suggested by inventors of the present invention. See, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2008-209305.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a structure of a related art wiring board 50 having a three layer structure, the wiring board 50 being included in the above-mentioned connector. The wiring board 50 has a three layer structure formed of a metal plate 51 made of phosphor bronze or the like, an insulation layer 52 made of polyimide or the like, and a wiring pattern 53 made of Cu, Al, or the like. A contact 54, including ground contacts 54G (54G1 through 54G4) and signal contacts 54S, extends from an edge part of these three layers.
The contact 54 has a main body similar to that of the wiring board 50, which has a three layer structure formed of the metal plate 51, the insulation layer 52, and the wiring pattern 53. The ground contact 54G1 which is one of the ground contacts 54G includes a ground wiring pattern 53G1. The ground wiring pattern 53G1 is connected to the metal plate 51 via a piercing hole 55G1. A pair of signal contacts 54S1 and 54S2 among the signal contacts 54S include signal wiring patterns 53S1 and 53S2 extending toward an edge part in a Z2 direction on the wiring board 50. The other ground contacts 54G2 through 54G4 and other signal contacts 54S3 through 54S8 have substantially the same structures.
In addition, the ground contacts 54G are provided so as to sandwich pairs of the signal contacts 54S in a Z1-Z2 direction. For example, a pair of signal contacts 54S1 and 54S2 is provided between the ground contact 54G1 and the ground contact 54G2. In the wiring board 50, the wiring pattern 53 of each of the contacts 54 is made to elastically come in contact with a wiring pattern of a corresponding wiring body (not illustrated in FIG. 1) provided separately, where the wiring patterns are electrically connected to each other.